COMPLICATED MONDAY
by Joker Jojobas
Summary: /"Hari Senin itu hanya mitos, fiksi, tidak pernah ada!"/ Kisah Aomine yang sedang kurang beruntung di hari yang buntung -Gomen author sering tidur pas pelajaran bikin summary- FIRST FIC FOR KnB! Mohon bantuannya yaa!


**KUROKO NO BASKETBALL © ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING! CERITA GATAU KEMANA ARAH JALAN PULANG (?), EPIC TYPO, OOC HIGHCLASS**

**FIRST FIC FOR KnB! Onegai~!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**COMPLICATED MONDAY**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"KYAAAAAA! KESIANGAN LAGI KAN GUE?", kericuhan pun tiba-tiba menerpa sebuah kamar di sudut lantai dua.

Lagi-lagi, kebiasaan Mine yang _kebo_ tiada obat ini sering membuat rumah selalu diterjang serangan fajar. Keheningan pagi yang sejuk dibalut embun yang lembut sudah tidak dirasakannya. Yang ada justru tawuran indoor setiap hari.

Kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.50, tidak akan mungkin hanya dalam sepuluh menit untuk mencapai sekolah berjarak tiga belas kilometer, inipun belum terhitung dengan macetnya, kehabisan bensinnya, serta kesialan-kesialan lainnya yang tidak dapat disebutkan karena kendala izin.

Ia mandi tanpa air, makan tanpa piring, memakai baju tanpa menutup pintu kamarnya. Ini sudah sangat lazim terjadi, dan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa terlihat oleh adik-adiknya di pagi hari yang semuanya adalah perempuan. Tak perlu ikut membayangkan, adik-adiknya saja sering berdzikir untuk keinsyafan kakak mereka itu.

"IBU AKU MAU ASDJNJKNMABDFYUWEBF", teriak Mine sebelum berangkat ke sekolah sambil berlari terburu-buru. Ini bukan kata-kata yang disensor oleh author, tetapi akibat tersumpel lima _slice _roti tawar yang beradu dengan susu di dalam mulut sampai kerongkongan.

.

.

.

"Ibu hanya bisa bersabar, nak", ujar ibu dalam hatinya yang lapang.

Mine pun segera menaiki sepeda motornya, dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam ia tarik pedal gas. Bagaikan naik jet, semua orang yang ada di depannya langsung ia terobos tanpa pandang bulu. Untung saja, tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kasus ini.

Sesampainya di sekolah, sudah pasti, dan begitu pasti. Hanya terlihat pagar besi yang kokoh berdiri beserta rantai gembok yang mengitari slot pembukanya. Dan ternyata, Mine tidak sendiri, masih ada _segabrek _komplotan telat yang bertengger disana, setia menunggu pak satpam yang nyaris tampan itu membuka satu demi satu gemboknya. Beruntung, Kuroko si tampan, Kise si Cerdas dan Murasakibara si anak alay ternyata juga telat.

Author lupa menjelaskan, hari ini adalah hari Senin, biasa kalau anak zaman sekarang tuh bilangnya _Monday_ _**(Monster Day)**_**, **dimana sudah seperti ritual sekolah di seluruh antero negeri, setiap paginya selalu diadakan pengibaran bendera. Tapi, di setiap masalah pasti ada hikmahnya, pembina upacara hari ini adalah

Gunting's Day

**Gunting's Day**

**GUNTING'S DAAAAY!**

Mine mengintip bagaimana si kepsek Akashi berorasi,

"_**KITA HARUS BERBANGGA, KARENA KITA ADALAH BANGSA INDONESIA!**_

_** BANGSA YANG KAYA AKAN PEMUDA YANG BERPRESTASI!**_

_**HIDUP INDONESIAAAAAA! (sambil mengacungkan gunting rumput setinggi-tingginya berkali-kali)"**_

.

.

.

"Tuh, liatin tuh kepsek lu", gumam Mine dengan wajah facepalmnya.

"Gue engga pernah ngakuin masa", ujar Saki.

"Ga boleh gitu, mereka itu kan baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, tauuu", sahut Kise dengan wajah Kuudere-nya.

.

.

.

/sweatdrop berjama'ah/

.

.

"Lu kesambet jin iprit mana sih, Se?", lontar Saki sambil mengeplak kepala Kise.

"Mabok _duren_ kali—", gumam Mine.

.

.

.

Hari semakin siang, panas mentari makin terik, namun Akashi-sama belum juga selesai berkoar. Mine, Saki, Kise dan siswa lainnya yang telat hanya bisa tergolek lemah di pinggir jalan—mengharap belas kasihan Akashi-sama untuk segera turun dari podium.

Sekitar kurang lebih tujuh puluh dua menit kemudian, akhirnya para siswa terdampar ini diperbolehkan masuk. Tapi tidak semudah itu, mereka harus menjalankan 'olahraga pagi' terlebih dahulu.

"Cepat! Turun kalian! Dua seri lagi!", bentak Akashi-sama tegas.

"Pak, ini udah panas, udah bukan pagi lagi ini namanya!", seru Mine lemas.

"Hey, kamu! Mau jadi apa kamu nanti, ha? Telat datang, disuruh _push-up_ enam seri saja mengeluh! Panas lah, anu lah! Kamu tidak tahu kalau bangsa Indonesia ini sedang dilanda krisis ajxcbhxbcsjgdiuh...", bentak Akashi-sama sambil menodong gunting yang lancip dan mengkilap disertai kelipan bintang kejora di ujung pisaunya.

.

.

.

.

"Bodo ah ngomong mulu, ga seret apa ya?!", gumam Mine dalam hatinya yang amat dongkol.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, segera masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing! Jangan pada cari gara-gara lagi!", lanjut Akashi-sama sambil menatap satu demi satu siswanya bagai sedang menyiapkan bala tentara.

/keadaan hening sesaat/

.

.

.

"KAABBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR!", teriak seluruh siswa yang lari berhamburan dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

* * *

**On the class POV**

Setelah lelah bergulat dengan tukang gunting, akhirnya Kise, Saki dan Mine memasuki kelas. Untung saja gurunya tidak masuk jadi _free_ hingga jam istirahat.

"Sumpah, gue kesel banget sama tuh kepsek!", ujar Mine frustasi.

"Emang lu abis diapain sama dia? Cukur bulu hidung?", tanya Kuroko polos.

/berjalan ke depan kelas/

"ANAK-ANAK, KALIAN TAHU INDONESIA SEDANG DALAM KRISIS, MAU JADI APA KALIAN? ", ujar Mine yang memeragakan gaya Akashi-sama sambil mengacungkan gunting kuku—sama-sama gunting, cuman beda di ukuran saja.

"KITA HARUS BANGGA DENGAN INDONESIA, KARENA PRESTASI ANAK BANGSA! MERDEKAAAAAAAAAAA!", lanjutnya.

Satu kelas pun bersorak sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak diiringi tepukan tangan yang cukup meriah.

.

.

.

.

"**EKHEM, PERASAAN ITU KATA-KATA SAYA, TUH—"**, tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening setelah ada suara misterius mengucapkan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh—bapak, apa kabar pak? Ehehehe—hehe", sapa Mine sambil tertawa ejek lalu menghampiri dan kemudian salim kepada Akashi-sama yang sedang berdiri tegap di depan pintu kelas sambil mengasah guntingnya .

"Ehehehe, tadi kamu ngapain barusan, nak—? Hm?", tanya Akashi-sama dengan wajah yanderenya. Suasana horror menyelimuti mereka.

"Eh? Ng—A—Anu, pak, itu—", jawab Mine terbata-bata dan terus menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Hayooo barusan ngapain? Ayo dong jawab—"

"Itu pak—saya ceritanya lagi berorasi pak ehehehehe biar anak-anak semangat belajar gitu, pak—Hehehe"

"Oh begitu, ya? Coba pratekkin lagi gimana? Saya mau lihat lagi dong!"

"Aduh, pak—Anu, gini pak, masalahnya saya sudah lupa gimana cara ngomongnya tadi sumpah pak"

"Ah masa sih? Masa lupa?"

"Iya, pak lupa, beneran deh ciyuuuss!"

"Oh gitu ya? Hm—coba yuk ikut saya ke ruangan saya, kali aja nanti ingat? Yuuukkkkk~"

"A—aduh, pak! Kkk... Ke ruangan Bapak?"

"Iya, ayo!"

"T-tapi, pak?"

"Ayo!"

"Tapi—"

"**AYO! IKUT SAYA!"**

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Mine pun tak kuasa atas bujuk rayuan dari Akashi-sama. Ia digiring ke sebuah ruangan yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah. Mereka hanya akan berdua di dalam sana, entah apa yang akan mereka perbuat, jangan tanya author. Pls.

* * *

**Udah, itu aja. Kepancing emosi sama fic saya? Ayo review! :)**


End file.
